


Heartfelt

by alynwa



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denny has discovered some new technology that he wants for Alan and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartfelt

“Alan!  Alan, are you home?  Where are you?”

“Denny, I’m in the den!  Why are you shouting the house down?  What’s wrong?”  The younger Crane walked quickly to where his husband was standing in the hallway.  “What’s going on?”

“I was sitting out in the gazebo playing with my IPad and I came across _this_ article.  I want us to get these!  Look!

Denny was so excited that Alan had to smile and laugh.  “All right,” he said as he took the proffered tablet, “Let’s see what has you in such an uproar.”  Showing on the screen was an article about something called the “Love Ring.”  He moved slowly back toward the den with Denny following and sat down on the couch and continued to read.  He looked up at the older man when he finished.  “These rings can pick up our heartbeats anywhere in the world?  That’s incredible.”

“Isn’t it, though?  We buy them and download the app using our phones and then synchronize our rings and then all either one of us has to do is tap our ring and we’ll be able to feel the other’s heartbeat through the ring.  They’re good – looking, too.  See?  Platinum with sapphires and the price isn’t bad, six hundred bucks apiece.  I was thinking I’ll buy four; two for us and the other two we’ll give to Shirley and Carl for Christmas.”

Alan’s eyes kind of scrunched shut.  “Denny…” he said and trailed off.

“What?  You don’t think they’re nice looking rings?”

“No, I mean, _yes,_ they are nice looking and I think they would make a lovely present for Carl and Shirley, but for us?  No, I’d rather not.”

“Why not?  I think it would be so cool!”

Alan noted the time on the device and said, “It’s going on eight o’clock.  Let’s head upstairs so we can discuss this in complete privacy.  I want to sit out on our balcony and have drinks.  There’s a full moon tonight and I’d like to see it rise.”

Denny recognized that the younger man was stalling, but decided it was easier to go along with it and let Alan gather his thoughts; pushing the issue would only have resulted in an argument, so he just nodded and followed Alan upstairs.  He and Alan changed into their pajamas, fixed themselves three fingers of single malt each, grabbed Cubans out of the humidor and went to sit on their bedroom balcony.

It was a warm, but breezy night.  The only illumination was the glow from the lamps inside and from the bug zappers.  The only sounds as the two men sat quietly enjoying their Scotch and cigars were the occasional sounds of mosquitoes meeting their Maker, ice cubes tinkling against crystal and one or the other man sighing.

“For one thing,” Alan said as if they had been speaking all along, “when are we apart?  Except for that fight we had about our anniversary,* we haven’t spent a night apart since we got married.  We’re not working, we move around like we’re joined at the hip, something I don’t mind; I’m just saying.  Carl and Shirley are still working, so I think it’s a nice idea for them.”

“I think it’s a nice idea for us, too, Alan.  Sure, we are together most of the time, but there are times we’re not.  It would be like on ‘Star Trek’ when Spock’s mother was explaining to Kirk how when she married Sarek, their minds were bonded in such a way that they could actually sense each other when they were apart.  I could feel your heartbeat while I was in the garden, the kitchen, the bathroom…”

“The idea of any part of me being in the bathroom with you while you’re sitting…that’s as far as I dare go with _that_ thought!  I just don’t like the idea, Denny.  Please don’t buy those things for us.”

Denny wanted to keep trying to convince his husband, but the look on his face was so imploring, he shrugged his shoulders and said, “Fine, I won’t buy them for us.”

“But you’ll get them for Carl and Shirley?”

“I think so.  Yes.”

“Good.”  Alan knew Denny was feeling a little rejected, but he wanted to wait before he explained himself further.  He drained his glass and stood.  “Would you like me to freshen your drink, Denny?”

“No, no.  I’m a little tired.  I think I’m going to get in bed, it’s almost ten.”

“I’ll join you.”  He helped Denny stand and followed him carrying their glasses after he had dropped some water in their ashtray to make sure nothing lit remained.  He watched as Denny removed his robe and slid into bed and then followed suit.  He waited while Denny settled in and then he moved closer to rest his head on Denny’s chest.  He laid there silently for a few moments before saying, “This is the only way I want to feel your heart beating.”

The older man put his hand on Alan’s back and patted it gently.  “Alan, why don’t you like the idea of having those rings?” he asked gently.

“Because…because I would be terrified that one day I would tap the ring and…your heartbeat wouldn’t be there.  Denny, Shirley and Carl are the same age; they won’t think like that.  Couples who are the same age think they’re going to go at the same time…”

“And I’m twenty – nine years older than you.”

“And you’re twenty – nine years older than I am.  Don’t you see, Denny?  For me, that ring, the _idea_ of that ring, isn’t loving or caring or bonding.  It’s a ticking time bomb that reminds me that my time with you won’t last forever.”

“Oh, Alan, I never thought of it that way,” Denny said as he gave his husband a squeeze.  “Sometimes, I can be an unthinking jerk.”

“Don’t be hard on yourself.  It was a good thought and if there were any way you could feel my heart beat without me wearing a ring, I would be all for it.”

Denny ruffled Alan’s hair.  “You know what?”

“Hmmm?”

“This is the only way I want to feel your heart beating, too.”  He yawned mightily.  “Goodnight.  I love you.”

“Love you, too.  Goodnight, Denny.”

 

*ref. my tale “Honesty.” 

    

**Author's Note:**

> This is real technology called the HB ring.


End file.
